Baelfyr (character)
"Secure the perimeter! Fire will drive them to ruin! Give them no quarter. Burn. Them. All. Heh. So this is the might of Faefire. Such beautiful embers...and the powers that be keep this from us for reasons known only to themselves." — Baelfyr in Everlasting Embrace Baelfyr Auswald is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. He was a human that defended Aimyhr from the Voidborn army led by . In-Game Appearance As an NPC character, Baelfyr first appears in the Grand Quest, Everlasting Embrace. Baelfyr's second and final appearance is in Grand Quest, Fates of the Fallen. Background Baelfyr is a human male, wearing a mask that resembles the face a wolf. He appears at a surface level to be cool and level-headed, but behind the scenes, Baelfyr is a cunning, power-hungry individual. History When Baelfyr was a young man, his family was mercilessly slaughtered by a group of human nobles who ruled Aimhyr. Blinded by rage, Baelfyr devoted his life to revenge, vowing to murder the nobles that killed his family. Baelfyr assembled a group of humans to act as a policing force to protect the humans of Aimhyr from further bloodshed. Baelfyr dubbed this peace force “The Wolfseye Guard.” Seemingly abruptly, the entirety of Aimhyr is threatened by the overwhelming destructive power of Ensa-Taya. Ensa-Taya is hell bent on killing Juno-Seto, and enslaving the people of Aimhyr for all of eternity. In order to protect the people of Aimhyr, Zeruiah (a powerful sage with the body of a deer) enlists the help of Baelfyr. As a means to protect the people of Aimhyr, Zeruiah gives Baelfyr the Fae Fire, a magical flame that can burn anything. Baelfyr instantly betrays Zeruiah, instead choosing to cleanse Aimhyr of Ensa’s corruption. In order to do so, Baelfyr begins the senseless slaughter of countless innocent people. He uses the Faefire to burn village after village, and turned the once protective Wolfseye Guard against the people of Aimhyr. The nobles are powerless to stop Baelfyr, and he continues his slaughter until he incurs the anger of Zeruiah. Zeruiah single-handedly slaughters her way through Baelfyr’s forces, eventually finding him in a town that is actively being burned down. In an extremely one-sided battle, Zeruiah, blinded by rage, kills Baelfyr. Baelfyr continues to haunt Zeruiah’s dreams as a manifestation of Zeruiah’s guilt. One night, as Zeruiah slumbers, Baelfyr once more manifests in her dream. Sero-Anya, a powerful being often said to be a reincarnation of the goddess Juno-Seto, watches from afar as Zeruiah is doomed to relive her guilt, forced to fight Baelfyr once again. Baelfyr taunts her endlessly, reminding Zeruiah of her sins. Zeruiah cries out, begging the Earth Mother and Sky Father for answers, but Baelfyr still stands before her. Sero-Anya approaches where Baelfyr is taunting Zeruiah to come out of hiding, and hides in the bushes herself. Baelfyr taunts Zeruiah further, laughing in a crazed fashion at the anguish that Zeruiah is in. Sero-Anya hears a strange voice call out to Zeruiah. Directly after, the dream-like forest folds in on itself, crushed into blackness by the encroaching void. As Sero-Anya screams in fear, she is awoken, and Zeruiah and Baelfyr are gone once more. Personality Baelfyr is a powerful, headstrong leader capable of rallying people behind a cause, regardless of what it is. Corrupted by his hatred for the nobles who killed his family, Baelfyr will stop at nothing to destroy the perceived scourge of evil that permeates Aimhyr. He is ruthless, relentless, and cruel, and will go as far as killing his own allies as a means of his own benefit or if they mean no value to him. Abilities As a unit See Baelfyr and Blacksteel Baelfyr Artwork Notable Relationships Trivia * Baelfyr’s Omni Evolution unit lore bears allusions to the song “Everybody wants to rule the world” by Tears for Fears * Baelfyr’s name may be linked to the demon “Baal,” often spelt “Bael.” Bael is the king of hell, and said to be the principle right-hand man of Satan himself. His name also may be a reference to the term “Balefire,” which is a large, open air fire. **Alternatively, his name may likely be derived from Old English. According to the Old English translator, "bælfýr" is a strong neuter noun meaning "funeral or sacrificial fire". It is both singular and plural when used in the nominative or accusative case, and would fit both his personality and background well.